


Infinite

by eternally_cave



Series: Infinite [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom were married, they adopted three kids and their family was happy. But later they divorced and Dom left their three children with Matt. Matt had to work as prostitute in order to provide for his family's need. Time flow. One day, Dom got back into the city and he was bored, and sure, he don't want to see Matt and he went into a brothel where Matt works. They meet there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''You're such a cunt!'' Dom shouted and I curled up more, trying to hide myself from him. Suddenly a large hand hit me full on my cheek and I cried out, putting my hand quickly over it.  
  
''How dare you?'' I sobbed and looked sadly at him. He looked angrily at me and clenched his fists. I quickly hid my face behind my hands and cried hysterically.  
  
Bradley, the oldest of our children, ran to us and pushed Dom away from me. ''Stop!'' he cried and looked at us. ''You made Donna and Katie cry! Stop!'' He started crying and pushed me away again when I tried to hug him. ''Leave me alone,'' he sobbed. ''You two ruin my life.''  
  
I looked up at Dom and gritted my teeth. ''That's probably your fault.''  
  
'' _My_  fault?!'' Dom laughed and shook his head, looking angrily at me. ''It's your fault, you piece of shit. You ruined everything here.''  
  
I gasped, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. ''That's not my fault,'' I hissed. ''Why are you actually still here if you can't accept me? That I'm different than you and not as romantic and shit as you expected?''  
  
He pushed me away, hit my face again and walked upstairs. I sobbed and placed my hand over my cheek again, stroking it softly. Bradley looked angrily at me and ran away, probably back to Donna and Katie.  
  
This is probably all very confusing, so let me explain to you how Dom and I ended up like this.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
I met Dom when we were thirteen. I just moved to Devon and I didn't know anyone there. I didn't really belong to any of the ''groups'' in school because I was not popular or something like that. I was tiny, thin and I guess I was quite a nerd or a dork. I didn't talk to others because everyone was much taller than me and that was scary.  
  
But finally someone decided to talk to me, after a few months, and he told me his name was Dominic Howard. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He had blond hair which made him look like a little angel, beautiful grey eyes and full lips, which hid his beautiful teeth. I was jealous of his teeth, to be honest. My teeth suck and especially my wonky front tooth. Actually, I was jealous of his everything.  
  
Dominic and I became friends. We were always together at school and when school was over, we went to each others house. Dom and I did homework together, played games on our playstation and computer and went out together. He was always the one who got the girls, I was just there to talk to him until he found someone. But I didn't mind it. I was with him and I wanted to be with him for ever, because he was my best friend.  
  
After a few years my feelings for Dom started to change. I didn't want to be with him because he was my friend, but I wanted to be with him because I loved him. I loved everything about him and I hoped he would feel the same about me, but he probably didn't since he was straight. Dom got quite annoyed with me for being around him the whole time and told me that. It broke my heart and I didn't see Dom for a month after that. But then he came to my house, apologized and told me that he missed me. I kissed him deeply, passionately but he pushed me away. Things became quite awkward after that but we were still friends, and I was happy with that.  
  
On my 26th birthday Dom wasn't there - he missed it for the first time. All my other friends had come to the party, but the friend I needed and wanted the most didn't show up. I felt horrible, my day was ruined, but I had to be happy for the others. When the day was finally over, and everyone went home, I had a shower and went to the bedroom. I guess I could have expected a dog or something, but I didn't expect what I saw Dom was laying on my bed. He was fully naked, had his cock in his hand and looked flirtatiously at me. He told me he'd broken up with his girlfriend, Jessica, because he found out he was gay and loved me. I thought that was quite stupid but I'd pushed the thought away and jumped on top of him. We made love the whole night and so Dom finally became my boyfriend.  
  
We lived happily together and got married eight months later. The day was beautiful. All our family and friends were there and the atmosphere was nice. Everyone had fun together and there was lots of food and drinks. Dom took me on a honeymoon to Spain. He'd bought a little house there on the beach and it was beautiful, but what did I expect? Everything Dom did was beautiful. The first night there was the most romantic night ever. We made love for hours, kissed and touched each other everywhere and whispered sweet nothings.  
  
When we got home after a week we decided we wanted kids. The process lasted almost a year but we were finally able to adopt children. Our first child was Bradley and he was three years old when we adopted him. Dom and I never felt so happy before and we decided we wanted more children, because it was the most beautiful thing ever. We got two daughters, Donna and Katie. We moved into a bigger house, with enough rooms for the children and ourselves and everyone was happy.  
  
Our relationship was amazing, until two months ago. I got home after an exhausting day at work and couldn't wait to cuddle with Dom and watch telly with him. I walked into our room and didn't believe my eyes. Dom was there with some stupid slut between his legs, waving at me like nothing happened. I grabbed the woman's hair, pulled her away from him and threw her out of the house. I'd thrown up in the toilet and cried for hours. I didn't understand how he could do that to me. Dom came to me after a while and told me that he was drunk, and didn't know what he was doing. I believed him because he smelled like alcohol, but my heart was still broken.  
  
Dom told me a few weeks later that he wanted me to change a little. I wasn't romantic enough and I was always away for work. I didn't understand why he said that, because I was the only one in our family who worked and if I stopped we would become bankrupt. I tried to change for him. I worked the normal eight hours instead of nine and bought flowers and chocolate for him on the way home, but I didn't know if he appreciated it. Believe me, I did my best but Dom always wanted more and he still wanted me to change.  
  
 And that's how we ended up like this, our relationship completely ruined after so many happy years.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Dom came back downstairs with his cases in his hand and my faced turned pale. ''Dom.. No, please. Please, Dommy, don't.'' I begged but he put his shoes on and simply ignored me. He took his case, opened the front door and looked sadly at me.  
  
''I'm sorry, Matt.'' he whispered, looked down and walked away, closing the door after him.  
  
I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. My best friend, my husband, the love of my life had left me. I was alone now with our three kids. How was I supposed to raise three kids on my own? I couldn't do that, I just couldn't. I couldn't raise children on my own, I was almost a child myself. How could he do this to me? Why?  
  
Bradley walked to me, waved his hand in front of my face and sobbed. ''Daddy?'' he whispered and I turned slowly to him. ''Where's dad?''  
  
''He's...'' I swallowed heavily and my eyes began to water. ''He... He left us.''  
  
''No,'' he whispered and shook his head. I nodded and opened my arms but he ran to the front door. He opened, ran outside and looked around. ''Dad!'' he screamed. ''Dad come back! Please!''  
  
I pulled him back into the house, locked the front door and put the key in my pocket. I held him close to me while he kept crying. We sat down on the couch, Bradley on my lap, and stayed like that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after Dom left me were boring. I didn't know what to do with him, because it's quite dull to do things on your own. I mean, I'd rather go to the beach with him than on my own. And yes, I know I've the kids but they didn't want to talk to me. They said it was my fault, but I obviously didn't do anything wrong.  
  
But there were other things I  _did_  do wrong. I fucked things up at work and I got fired. The kids became even angrier at me and I only saw them during meals. And then they didn't even talk to me. It was a difficult period and after a while all our money was gone. I became desperate. I'd been trying to find a job but no one wanted me. I ended up working in a brothel for gays It seemed like that was where I belonged, since I didn't have a partner anymore and I couldn't find another job.  
  
I worked there every day, at night. I never told the kids about the job, because I was afraid. Afraid that they would leave me when they heard about it, and go to their uncle. And I didn't want them to do that. I did this job for them. I needed money to feed them, buy clothes for them and other stuff.  
  
I hated the job with passion. It was the worst job ever. I mean, I like being fucked, but being fucked all night long by different people is terrible. The first two times it's okay but then it just gets boring and annoying. I'm not even... sexy, or something like that. So why would anyone have sex with me? But they did want me and I got enough money for myself and the kids, so I'd to keep doing it.  
  
Some clients were really mean. They called me names, hit me with a whip and sometimes they even hurt me until I bled. Those days were even worse than the normal ones. Sometimes I just wanted to kill those clients but they gave me my money, so it would be better if I didn't kill them. But on other days there were lovely clients. They were gentle and sometimes they even kissed me. Those clients were amazing and I wished I could have them for ever. But then I reminded myself that I was just a toy for them and that I didn't mean anything to them.  
  
Today was just a day like the others. I'd helped the kids with their homework - they finally talked to me again - and had dinner with them. After that I got ready for work. When I got there I stayed in the bar for a bit and talked with the people there. I knew that one of those people might come to my room later and fuck me, but I always tried to push those thoughts away. I drank a few beers so I got a bit tipsy. The clients liked that, because I would say things I normally wouldn't.  
  
I looked around me, searching for the clock, when I saw a quite familiar head of blonde hair. I put my glass quickly on the bar, jumped off the bar stool and made my way to him through the crowd. When I was finally able to see his face the butterflies in my belly started fluttering. It was him. It was Dominic. And he looked even better than before.  
  
I made my way closer to him and gasped when he walked towards one of the rooms. I quickly ran after him and pulled at his arm. ''You're coming with me.'' I whispered in his ear and grinned.  
  
He turned slowly to me and looked quite annoyed at me. ''What are you doing here?''  
  
''I work here.'' Dom snorted, pushed me away and walked away. ''No, wait!'' I shouted and ran after him again, trying to grab his shirt. ''I'm fucking serious, Dom.''  
  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. ''That's pathetic.''  
  
I gasped and gritted my teeth. ''Shut up! You left the kids with me so it's not my fault that I was desperate for work!''  
  
''It is,'' he rolled his eyes and licked his lips. ''Everything that happened is your fault, so yes, this too.''  
  
I took a deep breath, turned around and walked back to the bar. ''Wait a second.'' I heard Dom say and he pulled me back to him. ''Where's your room?''  
  
''What does it matter?'' I looked angrily up at him.  
  
He grabbed my bum, squeezed it and grinned. ''Bring me to your room.''  
  
I shook my head and slapped his hand away. ''Leave me alone, cunt. You ruined my whole day again.''  
  
''Shut up.'' He grabbed my wrist tightly and walked to one of the men who worked here. He asked him where my room was and the man pointed at it. I held my middle finger up to him and gritted my teeth. The man looked at me, shrugged and walked away. Dom looked at me, grinned and walked quickly towards it. He pushed me inside and closed the door after him, locking it.  
  
''So,'' he said and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. ''I guess I'm the one in control, again.''  
  
I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed with a deep sigh. I looked annoyed at his amused grin and scratched my leg. ''What do you want?''  
  
''What do you think?'' he laughed and rolled his eyes. ''I'm in a brothel to buy some lettuce.''  
  
I told myself a few times to calm down and looked at him. ''Why me? I thought you wanted someone else.''  
  
He nodded and hummed. ''Wanted, yes. Not anymore.'' He grinned and looked at me. ''Strip for me.''  
  
''Why wo-'' I started but Dom cut me off.  
  
''Because I'm telling you to.''  
  
I nodded, swallowed and rose from the bed. I began to take my clothes off, slowly, and stared into Dom's eyes. I tried to make it look sexy, but from the look on his face I immediately knew I was failing. I sat back down again when I was naked and placed my hands over my cock, trying to hide it from his sight.  
  
''Take your hands off it,'' Dom immediately said and I sighed, placing my hands next to me. ''Good boy.'' he grinned and I rolled my eyes. ''Lie down on the bed,'' he whispered lowly. ''And touch yourself.''  
  
I did as I was told. I lay down on the bed, took my cock in my hand and wanked myself slowly. I closed my eyes and moved my hand up and down my length, squeezing it sometimes. After a while something hit my head and I looked angrily up at Dom. He grinned and shrugged. ''Didn't mean to hit your head.''  
  
I sighed annoyed and grabbed the vibrator he'd thrown at me. I sucked on three of my fingers, rubbed one of them over my entrance and pushed it slowly inside. I hissed, squirmed and took a deep breath. I began to finger myself slowly and when I got used to the feeling of something inside me, I pushed my second finger inside. Soon after that my third finger followed and I moaned loudly. I pulled my fingers out after a while, slicked the vibrator with lube and pushed it against my entrance. It slowly slipped inside me and I looked at Dom, licking my lips and grinning.  
  
He was rubbing furiously over the bulge in his trousers and he was even panting. I moaned, sat up on my knees and turned the vibrator on. Slowly I started to fuck myself with it until it was suddenly removed. I looked up startled and grinned when I saw Dom. He was panting and his clothes were gone. ''I think you're ready for me now.'' he said quietly.  
  
''Always.'' I murmured and grinned cheekily. It earned me a rough slap on my bum and I let out a loud moan. Suddenly I felt his cock against my entrance and he pushed inside me. I moaned and whined, hoping he would stop when he was finally fully inside but he didn't. Once his cock was fully inside me, he pulled out and thrust back into me.  
  
The fuck was rough, fast, hard and Dom never calmed down or fucked me slower. And that's why he came hard inside me not long after we started and my cock was dripping. He pulled out of me, kissed my neck wetly and grabbed my cock. I gasped, moaned and thrust up into his hand. I sat slowly down on his lap and Dom began to move his hand up and down my cock. He squeezed it sometimes and fingered my slit and not long after that I came all over his hand.  
  
We both lay exhausted down on the bed, panting and trembling. Dom held me tightly from behind and stroked my belly softly, kissing my ear. ''I'm sorry.'' he whispered.  
  
''For what?'' I whispered back, even though I knew what he was sorry for.  
  
''You know,'' he sighed and stroked my hip. ''Everything that happened between us. And that I left you.''  
  
I shrugged, rolled onto my other side so I was facing him and smiled. ''It doesn't matter.''  
  
''It does.'' He sighed and stroked my cheek. ''I shouldn't have treated you like that. I... I realized that I've to accept that you're not, you know... perfect in the way I imagine you can be.''  
  
I snorted and poked his belly. ''Well thank you.''  
  
''No, I.. I mean,'' he sighed and looked down. ''I mean, you're perfect to me. But I used to think you would be different if I wanted you to. And... Well, you didn't do it-''  
  
''Oi!'' I interrupted him. ''I changed!''  
  
He smiled softly and nodded. ''Just forget what I said. You're perfect. Do you, errr,'' he blushed. ''Do you want to give me a second chance?''  
  
I nodded slowly and smiled. ''Yes.''  
  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. We both closed our eyes and I placed my hands softly on his hips, stroking the skin gently with my thumbs. We kissed for what felt like days until we had to pull away, desperate for oxygen. We looked at each other, panted and smiled widely.  
  
We got up after a while, put our clothes on and got our other stuff. Someone knocked hard on the door and we looked startled up. I opened the door slowly and a tall, broad man walked inside. ''You kept me waiting, Bellamy,'' he grinned and pulled me roughly to him. ''You know what that means.''  
  
''I'm sorry,'' Dom said angrily and pushed the man away. ''But he's with me and you leave him alone.''  
  
The man opened his mouth to say something, looking angrily at Dom, before Dom grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room. He giggled and we ran quickly out of the building and got in his car. He started the car quickly and we drove home. Our home.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
It was a year later now and Dom and I were married again. The wedding was beautiful and even better than our previous one. Dom, I and the kids had moved to a farm in Devon and made money with selling our vegetables and milk from our cows. Dom finally accepted that I wasn't as romantic as he thought I would be and that changed a lot for us. Our relationship was even stronger and better. Our lives continued peacefully and Dom and I were more in love than we'd ever been.


End file.
